long lost
by hubis
Summary: a carry on to ark angel where alex confrontes an old enemy
1. Chapter 1

Long time, no see.

It was a typical rainy London when in James Ground Maximum Security Prison, patient 10639 woke up in coma ward 49 after a three month coma. The room was extremely well guarded by two MI6 agents who were unfortunately new to the job and therefore weren't prepared for the surprise that awaited them. The agents knew their patient was in a coma and so they didn't expect too much trouble from him. It was 10:30pm and so most of the patients were asleep and most of the staff had gone home because it was the end of their shifts. The two agents slipping in and out of drowsiness, drinking coffee to keep them on edge and looking forward to the end of their shifts when all of a sudden there was stir followed by a faint murmur in room 13. The MI6 agents loaded up their Winchesters and opened the door only to find a light breeze fluttering in through the open window and the patient had vanished. They quickly sprinted up to the window readying their firearms. "How did he get through the bars?" asked the first agent. "He didn't!" growled a deep, low voice behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

THE ENEMY

The agents turned around just in time to see a metal bar shoot through the air, knocking the fist agent off his feet and sending him flying into the second agent and immediately crumpling into the wall with a buckled aluminium bar on top of him. He was unconscious before he hit the floor. There was a loud click as the six layer, bulletproof, twelve inch thick reinforced platinum steel door is closed activating the alarm system and turning all the tumblers inside the 36 locks.

As the alarm was raised, a young man walked steadily out of the hospital wearing a black agent's uniform and slowly got into a black Porsche Cayenne Turbo with

midnight-black tinted windows. The left back window opened and a black agent's uniform was thrown out on to the kerb.

"Get us out of here!" said the deep voice.

"Anything you say" grinned the chauffeur, showing row after row of gleaming white teeth and also releasing some breath that smelled strongly of peppermint.

The powerful 5.0 litre V8 revving into life as the car sped off leaving the alarm sounding in the distance with the police car sirens adding to the din. The black Porsche passed six police cars rushing past them at full speed.

"I wonder what they're after?" joked Yassen.


	3. Chapter 3

  
CRASHDOWN   
Alex hit the Australian coast with such force that he felt every bone in his body was being crushed, it felt like his feet were being forced down into the capsule floor. All his muscles were being ground together. His skull and brain felt as though they were getting crumpled. All of a sudden it stopped and he looked out the module window and felt enormous pressure. He could see nothing but blue surrounding the module. Alex was puzzled, a fish swam past then all of a sudden Alex understood that he had landed in the sea. Slowly but surely the capsule began to rise, it was sating to float up to the surface. Meanwhile, unknown to Alex, 300 metres away from where Alex had landed, an aircraft carrier, HMS Highness was returning from a training mission with the French Foreign Legion and the SAS in east Australia. When they saw the steam billowing from the sea, two armed SAS Chinook helicopters took off to investigate. Alex stared out of the window looking for land, he couldn't see any. He swore silently and decided that he would have to wait for MI6 to rescue him. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Search and rescue   
He heard an engine overhead and wondered if it was by any chance, a low flying aircraft that had come to rescue him, if so, he wished they would be quicker ad hurry up a bit. He looked out of the window but unfortunately for him, there no signs of life in sight. What he didn't realise were that he windows were frosted, therefore, you could only a range of about five metres. He sat down tight waiting for somebody to track him for, he had no water and was rapidly dehydrating. When the first helicopter arrived at the scene, two ropes were flung out and three figures slid down them. The first man to arrive on the remains of the rescue pod was DCM commander Ryan, the leader of the training mission, followed by two highly ranked SAS officials, both armed with Heckler & Koch MP5s. The commander pulled out a Walther P99 semi-automatic pistol in one hand and opened the hatch with the other hand. There was a creaking sound as the hatch swung open. All the time, the SAS Counter Terrorism Unit in the helicopters were loading and aiming their AK47s at the hatch read so if needed, they would be ready for action. For a moment there was some blinding steam, but as the steam cleared, two puzzled faces exchanged eye contact for a few seconds before the first one spoke " Cub?" called the commander. "Wolf?" replied the stunned occupant of the capsule. 


	5. Chapter 5

HOME SWEET HOME

Alex remembered little of the journey home Wolf hadn't questioned Alex and he was grateful he didn't want to recall the incident on Ark Angel the SAS had given him a cabin on the HMS Elizabeth he slept for most of the journey and only awoke to use the bathroom or for meals he arrived at the airport at around 9:00am the SAS had arranged a flight for him at 10:30 to kill time Alex looked around the various shops but he couldn't buy anything because he had been given no money. The flight lasted around 12 hours he arrived in London at 11:30am the time difference meant it was still morning Jake was waiting for him just through customs MI6 or the SAS must of told her as soon as he was through the last checkpoint she through her arms around him "Where have you been." said Jake "Actually I don't want to know" she said. It was then that a voice spoke behind him "Alex we want a word" said a sharp voice behind him. Alex turned around to have his firms confirmed it was Mr Crawly "It's about Yassen" he said

Once again Alex found himself in the Liverpool street office of MI6 the office was exactly as Alex remembered it the same grey chairs the same grey walls and the same grey desk but there on the desk was the only difference the plaque on the desk didn't have the name Mr Blunt it had the name Mrs Jones just as he realised this Mrs Jones walked in followed by Smithers Alex was shocked by this but before he could say anything Mrs Jones spoke "I suppose you can se Mr Blunt has been promoted and I have been left in his position and Mr Smithers happily has taken my position as he has been wanting a promotion for some time." said Mrs Jones

"Anyway down to business" she said "NO I am not getting involved anymore" shouted Alex "Alex" said Mrs Jones but Alex interrupted her "I said no!" This time it was Smithers who replied "Alex this time it will be different" "How will this be any different" said Alex "Because this time you will have a 17 year old agent working with you" Smithers replied "What, who" said Alex "My daughter" said Smithers.


	6. Chapter 6

OPERATION

It was a sunny afternoon in Liverpool street and in the offices of the Royal and General bank sat a teenage boy he glanced out the window to his left he could see the business men walking about carrying briefcases and wearing black boring business suits Alex imagined what there lives must be like sitting in boring grey offices all day like the previous head of special operations then going home to there wives or husbands and telling then what a good day at the office they had today. Alex wished he had a life like that everything planed all done to a routine but once again he had been put into a situation that was no so routine. Mrs Jones and Mr Smithers had left him to consider his options after Mrs Jones had pleaded with him and Mr Smithers had said how safe he would be with his daughter helping Alex. Alex suddenly realised that this time he could say no, for once they weren't forcing Alex they were asking him and if this was about Yessen and Yessen was alive then him and Alex have some unfinished business. The door creaked open and Mr Smither and Mrs Jones entered the room looking worried "So Alex will you do it" said Mrs Jones with a nervous look on her face, Alex had never seen her look like this before she looked almost human it was then Alex made his decision "ok ill listen to what you want me to do." Said Alex. Mrs Jones sat down behind her desk but Smithers stayed standing. "As I'm shore Mr Crawly told you it's about yessen I know we said he was dead but that wasn't strictly true, he was in a coma the doctors believed he would never wake up" said Mrs Jones. "Let me guess he woke up" said Alex "Yes Monday night he knocked one guard out and seriously injured another. We do know were he is but we can't touch him he has a small army guarding him" "Were is he" said Alex "He's in Greece or at least a small Greek island called Samos at the edge of village called Pagondas at the south tip of the island anyway we've taped his phone conversations and we know he has not been in contact with scorpia but he has been talking to an organisation called aiprocs they are defiantly up to something the man we this to be the head of the organisation is a man called Robert Winsor he's what you might call a computer nerd and yessen is staying with this man in Greece we know there up to something because we've sent in five of are own agent up there only one is still alive and he has such a low ranked job he isn't told what's going on so we need to get you in there to take a look around" stated Mrs Jones "Why do you think ill do any better" said Alex. This time it was Smithers who answered "Because we can pretend your still in scorpia he doesn't know you and your father are traitors, no offence" "none taken" said Alex "we'll make them make them believe your in scorpia will run of some official documents and well make them believe you killed a man" said Mrs "How will you do that" said Alex "The one agent we still have there is working at the front entrance on the drawbridge in fact seen as the house was once a castle it still looks like one but the inside has been modified to be extremely hi-tech he even has his own super computer but anyway the guard will be wearing a blood pouch and you will shoot it with a blank bullet and then push the man into the moat" replied Mrs Jones. "So Alex what do you think" she said "Ok Mrs Jones I'll do it" answered Alex "so when do I leave" he said "Well we'll have to make the arrangement but it will probably be in around three day's" said Mrs Jones. That was something new whenever MI6 had used him before they always had the tickets ready maybe things were starting to change maybe MI6 aren't that bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

THE TRAINING ROOM

It was 3:30 in the afternoon Alex was at home sitting on the sofa watching some old movie that he didn't understand with his housekeeper Jack sitting next to him. Alex hadn't talked much to Jack since he had come back from MI6. Jack stood up and went into the kitchen properly to put on the kettle for tea Alex also stood up and walked across to the stairs and clomped up to his room and slumped onto his bed. About half an hour later Jack called him down for tea he climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Jack and Alex sat down and the small dining room table and stared at there cups of tea and waited for them to cool, there was an awkward silence in the room finally Jack broke the silence by saying "So what do you want to do tomorrow then" "I don't know, what do you want to do." Said Alex It was then that the phone rang Jack went to answer it she talked for a moment then hung up she came in with a upset look on her face "That was MI6 they want you to come and talk to them at 5 o'clock tomorrow afternoon" said Jack. The rest of the day past uneventfully and Alex went to bed early at 9:30pm.

He woke up late at 11 o'clock in the morning. He had fish and chips for lunch he ordered from the fish and chip shop down the road because Jack refused to cook things that take longer than five minutes. At 4:15 he set off for the tube station and he was outside the offices of the royal and general bank on Liverpool Street at 4:55pm he walked into the reception of the offices of MI6 to his surprise Smithers was waiting for him in the reception "Come on Alex lets go down to my lab I have a few surprises for you" said Smithers Alex followed Smithers into the lift there was barely enough room for them both to squeeze in to the lift Smithers typed in a code to a panel on the wall next to him and the lift slowly descended to the basement and after what felt like an hour the lift door opened into a huge area full of men and women running around in white coat and shelves packed full of very random objects "Come on lets go into my private lab follow me" said Smithers, Alex followed Smithers past a row of shelves and what looked like a shooting range and through a door into a large room that had 4 benches around the walls but that was the only thing in there Alex stepped inside he realised that the floor was made of some bouncy material like rubber just as he walked in the door at the other end of the room a tall girl walked in Alex realized that this must be Smithers daughter "Alex this will be your partner my daughter Alice" said Smithers "How do you do" said Alice raising her hand Alex shook her hand but when he tried to take his hand away he found out that it was stuck like there had been super glue on her hand. It was then that he realized what the soft floor was for and he almost laughed it was a training room. It was then that Alice lashed out Alex instinctively blocked using his free hand but even so he felt the power of the blow run through him she instantly pulled her hand away into a block position and instead of attacking with her free hand she lashed out with he right foot but Alex side stepped out of the way but then he saw her reach for a button on her jacket he realized what was going to happen and jumped into the air supported by his hand that was still impossible stuck to Alice's hand and flipped over he was now standing behind her and before she could retaliate he lashed out with his leg and hit her in the back of the knee she fell and Alex was taken to his knee's with his hand still attached to Alice's hand. Smithers clapped "Bravo well done" said Smithers, Alice reached up and pressed a button on her watch his hand came free from her hand he fell back and slowly got to his feet. "Well done" said Alice getting to her feet "Come on let go through to my real lab" said Smithers Alex and Alice followed Smithers through the door Alice came through in the beginning to find a huge room full of all sorts of objects and papers Smithers walked over to a desk Alex and Alice followed him "Sit down" said Smithers Alex sat down but Alice stayed standing just as Alex sat down a women came in carrying two large suitcases and then two men came in carrying all sorts of camping equipment now Alex lets start with your gadgets.


End file.
